El ultimo dia de navidad
by starshy
Summary: El último día de clases casi ha llegado y se ha ido. Rainbow y los demás se han ido para preparar las vacaciones con sus familias, dejando a Sunset completamente sola. Listo para pasar otra Navidad solo, Sunset sale de CHS solo para ser recibido por una cara familiar. Alguien que viene con un regalo que Sunset nunca pensó que recibiría. permiso de autor Deathscar


Sunset Shimmer cerró su casillero con un suave golpe. Miró a su alrededor a los pasillos de CHS y dio un suave suspiro. Nunca había visto la escuela tan vacía, especialmente cuando apenas había pasado las 3 de la tarde.

Se movió hacia el salón principal y al igual que el resto de Canterlot High, no había un solo alma presente.

 _Probablemente todos ellos ya están en casa. Acurrucado todo acogedor y ..._

Sunset rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para noquear los pensamientos. Solo unos pocos días antes de Navidad, ella estaba decidida a no dejar que nada amargara su estado de ánimo. Empujó la puerta principal para abrirla e inmediatamente, el frío invernal la atravesó. Rápidamente, se puso el abrigo y los guantes antes de aventurarse afuera.

La nieve había caído del cielo, creando pequeños montículos a lo largo del camino desde CHS. Sunset bajó los escalones, escuchándola crujir con cada paso que daba. Una suave sonrisa emergió de sus labios una vez que llegó al pavimento.

 _No hay nadie alrededor. Asi que…_

"¡Ja ... ya!" Sunset giró su pierna derecha hacia atrás y lanzó una fuerte patada a una pila cercana de polvo blanco helado. Fue una acción que le proporcionó un alivio muy necesario cuando un día se había ido mal. Había algo en la sensación de patear un montón de nieve o de hojas que la hacía sentir poderosa. Como una heroína de aventuras de los libros, Rainbow Dash no dejaría de molestar.

"¿Quieres otra? ¡Bien lo pediste! Hola ... Ella se tambaleó por otra patada, cuando una risita la congeló en su lugar. Sunset se volvió para ver la fuente, y vio a Twilight apoyada en la estatua con una mano sobre su boca.

"Me alegra ver que no has cambiado", Crepúsculo se acercó a Sunset, riendo una vez más cuando notó sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"T-Twilight! ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades que _simplemente_ entró por el portal y _no está_ riéndose de mí?"Sunset bajó su pie lentamente, sintiendo una ola caliente roja de vergüenza se derriten cualquier sensación de frío.

"La probabilidad de eso sería ... baja". Tomando asiento en un banco cercano, Twilight golpeó suavemente el espacio a su lado.

"¿Qué tan bajo?" Preguntó Sunset, tomando asiento junto a su amiga.

"0%".

Sunset puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa, antes de dar un suave golpe al brazo de Twilight.

"¡Ay! ¡Oye! ¡Me estaba riendo porque también lo hago! "Twilight habló con risitas escalonadas.

"¿Justo ahora? ¿La princesa de la amistad patea montones de nieve en el aire? Sunset se cruzó de brazos con incredulidad.

"Bueno, en mi caso los levito, creo varias bolas de nieve y les disparo a Rainbow Dash, ¡pero sí!"

Sunset se echó a reír antes de hablar. "¿Para qué estás aquí, Twilight? ¿No es casi la Hearth's Warming para ti?

"Mmhm! ¡Las decoraciones están siendo instaladas! El castillo se ve _hermoso_ . ¡Hay un árbol gigante en nuestro vestíbulo principal y Starlight lo celebra con nosotros! ¡Va a ser increíble! "Twilight extendió sus brazos en el aire mientras hablaba.

"Derecha. ¡Recuerdo que me escribiste cómo conseguiste tu propio castillo y tu propia estudiante! "Sunset se detuvo, la sonrisa juguetona desapareció de su rostro. "Wow, supongo que nunca se me ocurrió realmente cuánto conseguiste en tan poco tiempo. Supongo que realmente _eres_ el preciado alumno de la princesa Celestia ".

La tristeza en la voz de Sunset era demasiado obvia para Twilight. Rápidamente, ella lanzó su mano hacia adelante y puso un dedo sobre el brillante collar de Sunset. "No soy el unico."

Sunset miró el colgante y sonrió levemente. Agarró suavemente la mano de Twilight antes de asentir varias veces. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón".

Twilight retrajo su mano antes de continuar con su explicación: "Regresé porque me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte a nosotros para el Hearth's Warming? ¿En Equestria?

Sunset pensó por un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Nah. Prefiero celebrar la navidad aquí. En realidad es bastante agradable. Y con la nieve y el espíritu que la gente lleva aquí, no es muy diferente del Hearth's Warming en casa ".

Un suave suspiro escapó de los labios de Twilight. "Lo sé. Yo solo ... pensé que valdría la pena intentarlo ".

"Oye, eso no significa que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo, Twi". Sunset se acercó más a su amiga, sonriendo ampliamente. "Sólo soy…"

"No estoy lista". Twilight terminó la frase de Sunset, pasando sus manos enguantadas una sobre la otra, "Lo sé. Lo sé. Bueno, en ese caso, aquí tienes. "Alcanzando su bolso, sacó un regalo verde que había sido envuelto con un brillante arco púrpura.

Atardecer se sentó en un silencio aturdido. Le tomó unos segundos antes de estirarse y agarrar la caja de las manos de Twilight. "Twilight ... yo ... no sé qué ..."

"¿Qué es lo que la gente dice aquí? ¿Casado con Navidad? "Casi de inmediato, la risa de Sunset llenó el aire y pronto, Twilight se unió también. "Lo entendí mal, ¿verdad?"

Una vez que Sunset recuperó la compostura, corrigió Twilight con una amplia sonrisa: "Es Feliz Navidad, Twilight. Y gracias. ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Ve siempre derecho!"

Sunset tiró del arco hacia la parte superior, observando cómo la cinta caía muy bien sobre su regazo. Levantó la parte superior de la caja y fue recibida de inmediato con varios artículos.

"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Comprar la mitad de la tienda? ", Bromeó.

"Bueno, no todos ellos son de mí. Les pregunté a sus amigos si les gustaría darle algo ".

La puesta de sol alcanzó, sacando el primer elemento. "Daring Do y los Curios de Cloudstone". Sostuvo el libro con las manos y abrió la tapa, observando la escritura en la primera página.

 _'Hey Sunset,_  
 _ahora que tienes tu propia copia, no tienes más excusas! Léelo para que puedas hablarlo con Twi y yo._  
 _-Tu amigo super impresionante, Dash._

"Por supuesto, Daring Do de Rainbow. Veamos ... una bufanda de Rarity. Sidra fresca de AJ. "Uno a la vez, Sunset sacó los artículos de la caja y los colocó en el banco junto a ella. "Galletas de animales de Fluttershy y Pinkie". Sunset abrió la bolsa de tela y le pasó una galleta a Twilight, quien la tomó con una sonrisa.

"Y por último ..." Sunset metió la mano en el fondo de la caja y sacó una carpeta grande. "¿Un ... álbum de fotos?"

"Echa un vistazo dentro", dijo Twilight, mordiéndose la galleta en la boca.

Al abrir la primera página, la boca de Sunset se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio las fotos. Eran todas las fotos de los momentos que había tenido con sus amigos. Desde la instalación de CHS Musical Showcase hasta sus escapadas más recientes en Camp Everfree. Cada momento que apreciaba ahora estaba sentado en su regazo y el pensamiento la dejó estupefacta.

Una foto en particular llamó su atención. Fueron ella y Sci-Twi sentadas juntas en el muelle del campamento Everfree, riéndose de la cámara. Ella sacó la foto de su lugar en el libro y la lanzó al otro lado.

' _Querido Sunset Shimmer,_

 _Hice este álbum como mi manera de decirte gracias._

 _Gracias por estar a mi lado. Por nunca dejar mi lado. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho y esforzándote por ser mi mejor amigo. Ayudaste a cambiar mi vida para siempre, Sunset, y nunca lo olvidaré._

 _Cruza mi corazón y espero volar._  
 _Pon un pastelito en mi ojo._

 _Tal vez algún día pueda pagar el favor._  
 _-Twilight Sparkle (¡la que no es una princesa pony mágica!) '_

Sunset intentó contener las lágrimas que brotaban de ella. Ella deslizó la foto de nuevo en su lugar y cerró el álbum.

"¿Estás bien, Sunset?" Preguntó Twilight, colocando una mano en su hombro.

"Sí", respondió Sunset con voz temblorosa. "Sí, estoy bien".

"Bien porque queda una persona que aún no te ha dado un regalo". Twilight sonrió, se quitó las correas de los guantes y se los quitó.

"Eh? ¿Quién? "Sunset se volvió hacia Twilight, quien rápidamente buscó en su bolso y sacó una caja roja adornada. Lo extendió hacia Sunset, que lo tomó con una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro.

"Yo."

"No me estás proponiendo ya, ¿verdad?"

El crepúsculo cubrió su boca mientras ella se reía. "Sólo ábrelo".

Sunset levantó la tapa de la caja, y la vista del contenido hizo que su corazón saltara un latido.

Dentro había un pequeño pero hermoso colgante. Estaba hecha de oro brillante y varias hermosas gemas adornaban el frente, brillando en una mirada de colores. Sin embargo, no fue todo esto lo que detuvo el corazón de Sunset. Era el grabado presente en la cara. Consistía en dos alicornios volando en un círculo alrededor del sol y la luna. Alrededor de ellos había treinta y nueve estrellas diferentes e inmediatamente supo exactamente qué era este colgante.

"Twi-Twilight, debe haber un error. Esto ... esto no es, esto no puede ser para mí ". Las emociones de Sunset estaban a punto de abrumarla. Ella apenas podía formar las palabras para formar una oración coherente, mucho menos poner su tormenta de pensamientos en palabras.

Twilight se sentó más cerca, colocando un brazo alrededor de ella. "No, estoy bastante seguro de que tengo a la chica adecuada".

Las manos de Sunset empezaron a temblar ligeramente. "Twilight, esta es una Medalla de Honor Ecuestre. La princesa Celestia solo entrega estos a los ponis que cree que han hecho una diferencia en Equestria ".

"Mmhm, tienes todo bien. No veo ningún problema. Twilight sonrió, sintiendo que las emociones de Sunset se extendían lentamente hacia ella. "Voltealo."

Sunset dio vuelta la medalla, leyendo el grabado en voz alta. "Me has hecho muy orgulloso, Sunset. Princesa PP ... C-Celestia ".

Ella no podía contener las emociones por más tiempo. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Twilight. Ella gritó y sollozó ruidosamente en el abrigo de invierno de Twilight, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de los de su amiga.

Twilight cerró los ojos con fuerza, devolviendo el abrazo emocional con un abrazo propio. Las emociones de Sunset eran tan poderosas que también habían comenzado a afectar a Twilight. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejilla mientras los sollozos de Sunset crecían con cada segundo que pasaba.

Después de unos minutos, ambos habían logrado recuperar algo de su compostura. Rompieron el abrazo, mirándose el uno al otro con cálidas sonrisas.

"Twilight, esto es ... quiero decir ..."

"De nada, Sunset." Twilight limpió una lágrima perdida de la cara de Sunset.

"Vamos, vamos a tomar un café. Sobre mí. Sunset recogió sus cosas y las volvió a colocar en la caja. Todo esto, es decir, a excepción de la caja roja adornada. Ella lo agarró con fuerza en su mano, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se puso de pie, preparándose para alejarse cuando la voz de Twilight la detuvo en seco.

"En realidad Sunset, tengo que irme. Mis amigos necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan obtener para preparar el castillo paraHearth's Warming. Twilight se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Sunset.

"O-oh, cierto." Sunset se volvió, frunciendo el ceño.

"Oye". Twilight usó un dedo para levantar la cabeza de Sunset, encontrando sus ojos cian con una sonrisa. "Volveré antes de que te des cuenta. Y el portal siempre está abierto para ti, cuando estés listo ".

"Derecha. Solo desearía que pudieras quedarte un poco más ". Sunset se quitó los guantes de Twilight de sus manos y se los puso lentamente." Así que podría pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí. "Sin previo aviso, Twilight se inclinó, picoteando suavemente a Sunset. en su mejilla

"No hay nada que pagar. Feliz Navidad, Sunset".

"Feliz Navidad, Twilight".

Twilight saludó hacia Sunset mientras caminaba hacia el portal. Con una gran sonrisa y un corazón agridulce, Sunset agitó una última vez antes de que Twilight desapareciera en un destello de luz.

Sunset suspiró, sintiendo el silencio y la soledad arrastrándose sobre ella una vez más. Se volvió hacia la dirección de su casa y comenzó a caminar de regreso. Sin embargo, no dio más de cinco pasos antes de quedarse paralizada.

Levantando su mano izquierda, miró fijamente la pequeña caja roja, un torbellino de pensamientos en su mente.

Lentamente, levantó la cabeza y se fijó en el portal en el que Twilight acababa de desaparecer ...

* * *

Twilight se despertó con un fuerte bostezo y se pasó un casco por la melena. Aturdida, se arrastró fuera de la cama y trotó hacia la cocina, sus ojos se abrieron lo suficiente como para ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Casi mecánicamente, se dirigió a la cocina y su cuerno se encendió, envolviendo una taza cercana con un brillo púrpura brillante.

Tomó un sorbo del café caliente, sonriendo de par en par al sentir que la energía recorría sus venas. "Esto sabe increíble, Spike. ¡Gran trabajo en el café de hoy! "Twilight esperó una respuesta, pero ninguna vino. Abrió los ojos de par en par y encontró la cocina sospechosamente vacía. "¿Spike?"

Trotando lentamente a lo largo del castillo, ella llamó el nombre de Spike varias veces, aunque su voz nunca respondió. Una vez que estuvo en el vestíbulo principal, Twilight vio algo sospechosamente fuera de lugar. Debajo del pino gigante que estaba sentado junto a las escaleras había una pequeña caja naranja y roja.

"¡Ugh, pensé que les dije a todos que no pusieran regalos hasta esta noche! ¡Esto arruinará todo el evento secreto de regalos que he planeado! ", Murmuró Twilight con una expresión de irritación. Trotó hacia la única caja y se inclinó, preparándose para inspeccionar el presente cuando una voz gritó detrás de ella.

"Lo siento, tus amigos no me dijeron eso. Pero al menos te gusta el café.

Twilight reconoció la voz al instante, y sintió como si el aire hubiera sido expulsado de sus pulmones. Los pensamientos enojados se desvanecieron en un instante, y ella sintió que sus cascos temblaban inmensamente.

"Sabes, el look alicorn realmente te sienta bien".

Con lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y, efectivamente, allí estaba ella, con esa firma con una sonrisa en su rostro. El silencio envolvió a las dos yeguas durante varios segundos, roto solo por una línea.

"Feliz Hearth's Warming, Twilight".

 **Feliz Navidad para todos ustedes tambien y saludos para lo que me siguen y que la pasen bien es este dia especial**


End file.
